


That night in the tent

by sunmachine



Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmachine/pseuds/sunmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granby doesn't think Laurence should be sleeping on the ground in his tent. Set during Victory of Eagles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That night in the tent

Laurence was really glad to see Granby. Well, he would have been glad to see any friendly face, but the fact that it was Granby felt especially good. There was no judgement on his face, no disdain, only a sort of relief. So Laurence was only happy to end up sleeping on top of a blanket in Granby's tent.

He tried to lay still and sleep, but to no avail. His unexpected, even if temporary, freedom was exhilarating, and the fact that he would probably get to see Temeraire tomorrow made his heart race with anticipation. Unfortunately, he seemed to have kept Granby up as well with his restless moving about.

“If you're uncomfortable you should really get up from the ground. I mean, there's enough space here for two I think.”

Laurence had slept perfectly well in much worse conditions. His inability to sleep stemmed not from body related issues but that he couldn't stop thinking. Granby, however, didn't take his explanation into account at all, but shifted on his cot so that it actually seemed like there would be space for two. Laurence tried again to tell there was no need, he could not impose on him so. Granby's answer was blunt.

“Nonsense. Just come on up.”

In the end, Laurence ended up climbing to Granby's narrow cot and settling beside him. Granby had been lying; there was not enough space, not with both of them on their backs. They both shifted to their sides, laying now face to face. A strange smile flickered on Granby's face, as if he did not quite know if he should be smiling or not.

“I'm so happy they didn't hang you”, Granby whispered, his warm breath ghosting over Laurence's face.

“They might still do that.”

The expression on Granby's face immediately closed off “But not right now.”

“Not right now”, Laurence confirmed quietly.

Granby just looked away. For a while both of them just laid there in silence, neither looking each other in the eye nor trying to even pretend to sleep.

Laurence was well aware how they would look to anyone who might come in. While it wasn't unheard of for men to huddle together during winter on missions where more comfortable accommodation could not be reached, this certainly was nothing of the sort with Iskierka just some dozen feet way warming up the tent. Their setting was, in one word, intimate. Granby had one arm resting on Laurence's hip, and there was very little space between their bodies in general.

Eventually, Granby looked back up in Laurence's eyes and leaned in to kiss him. Laurence wasn't exactly surprised; it was after all on the line with what sharing a bed usually led to. He responded to the kiss quite without thinking at first. Then, realising how nice it felt, more enthusiastically. Granby wasn't his first lieutenant anymore, so there was no question of disabusing his position, and when it came to reputation, he had none whatsoever to protect. There was a slight hesitation when it came to Granby's career and reputation, but it was quieted by the desperation with which Granby kissed him.

Granby was pulling him closer, aligning their bodies as close to each other as possible with both still wearing several pieces of clothing. His one hand was trying to open their shirts while the other twisted in Laurence's hair. Laurence positioned his knee between Granby's thighs, weaving their legs together.

Laurence realised he was in need of some more air than the kiss would provide and broke away from it. Granby didn't seem to mind much. He had set himself on shedding them from their remaining clothes and exploring the exposed skin with both fingers and mouth. Granby's stubble grazed over the more delicate skin of Laurence's neck, which made him grasp and throw his head back, as if asking for more. Granby took advantage of the situation and pushed Laurence to lay on his back all the while kissing and biting his neck.

Laying beneath anyone taller than him, although of slighter built, was not something Laurence was used to. It all felt good though, his breath quite short and his whole body tingling with the touch of Granby's hands. They were kissing again, noses awkwardly bumping into each other. Granby lifted himself up a bit, rested his weight on his left arm and reached between Laurences thighs. Laurence was quite hard already and he jerked his hip up when Granby's hand closed around his cock and started to stroke him.

Laurence was not quite sure if he should just return the favour now, or if there was some sort of etiquette he ought to follow. He didn't really have any experience with these sort of encounters. Only then did it occur to him to wonder about Granby. Was this something he did a lot, or was this all just for Laurence?

The thought was quite effectively silenced by a particularly nice twist Granby did with his hand. Laurence fought to keep silent, aware of only the fabric of the tent separating them from the rest of the covert. He slid his right hand to Granby's upper thigh and looked up. The smile on Granby's face was painfully open and vulnerable. Laurence pulled Granby down for a kiss with his left hand, while the other grasped his cock.

They fell to a steady rhythm of lips, tongue and hands, laying again side by side. The exertion alone would have had Laurence sweating, but combined with Iskierka's heat, they were both positively wet. Not that Laurence gave much thought to that with the way intense pleasure was building in him, coiling around in his lower abdomen. Granby didn't look too far off either; eyes closed and breathing heavily.

When Laurence came he did it quite without a sound, only a twitch ran through his body. He had to still stroke Granby for some time before he came as well, the warm liquid pulsing on to Laurence's hand and abdomen. The kiss that followed was at the same time languid and passionate, and seemed to last forever.

At last they pulled apart. Forgoing any thought of cleaning them up, Granby draped himself around Laurence, as if afraid he might leave during the night, and promptly fell asleep. Laurence stared up for a moment before drifting into sleep as well. His whole body and mind felt good and hopeful. He would even get to see Temeraire tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written anything even resembling porn, not sure if I should be shocked at myself.


End file.
